


You Look (But Do You See?)

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hecate makes the best hot chocolate, Hicsqueak, Pippa the Pent-Angel, Softbroom, because I needed some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Hecate and Mildred find themselves bound together - but is it as bad as they initially fear?aka where Hecate and Mildred open up to each other a little with the help of Pippa.





	You Look (But Do You See?)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating about my desktop for a while now, and I've never quite been fully happy with it, but after tweaking and re-tweaking and adding and deleting, this is what I've ended up with.
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments and criticisms, as always, are more than welcome.

“What on Earth?”

Ada had transferred in after having felt something disrupt the magical wards she had placed on the castle following the incident with the founding stone, and which alerted her to fluctuations in magic around the building. She tilted her head, taking in the sight before in. Hecate appeared to be shackled to a certain Mildred Hubble, the latter’s arm having been jerked above her head as the former inspected the instrument of torture currently binding them together. 

“Miss Cackle!”

“What happened here?” asked the headmistress, coming to stand before them.

“It was detention and we were clearing out the cupboard to expand the potion ingredients stores and Tabby knocked some boxes down. These fell and attached to me, then Miss Hardbroom was there and somehow they just attached to her too?”

Ada looked over at Hecate. “I don’t suppose you have anything to add?”

“For once, Mildred has summed up events rather well,” replied the potions mistress, lifting their joint wrists for Ada’s examination. “These are not something I recognise. They appear to have inherent magic.”

“Which would explain the fluctuation I felt through the wards,” nodded Ada, leaning in to peer more closely at the shackles. “Do you mind if I..?” she gestured vaguely at the shackles.

“Feel free. I’ve already tried banishment and an unlocking charm. They don’t appear to respond well to my magic.”

“Its like getting an electric shock,” grumbled Mildred.

Ada murmured to herself as she tried a variety of spells and charms that came to mind. Nothing seemed to have any effect. In fact, the only effect her efforts seemed to have were that each time she tried something new to remove the shackles, they would give both Mildred and Hecate a small shock, just as they had when Hecate had tried to remove them, as though in reprimand. “It appears it’s not only your magic they do not respond well to, Hecate.” She sighed. “Why don’t we take this to my office. See if we can’t find something in one of the texts I have that can help us?”

*

Ada found herself yawning widely. “Oh dear. I am sorry. That was terribly rude of me.” She looked at the clock on her wall. “But it is getting terribly late.”

“I messed up, didn’t ?” sighed Mildred, looking at the books spread across the table in front of them. They had been looking through them for hours, summoning books from both Ada and Hecate’s personal collection, and more from the library. So far, however, they had been unable to identify the shackles, or the magic holding them together.

“She says in a voice of surprise,” came the murmured drawl from Hecate, who sat bent over a particularly thick text.

“Hecate!”

The darker haired witch looked up sharply, realising she must have spoken aloud. “I’m sorry. That was unfair of me to say, particularly when I was present for the incident, which was, in fact, an accident. I’m tired and frustrated is all. I had hoped we would have made better progress.”

“At this point,” said Ada, watching as Mildred now fought a yawn of her own. “I suggest we get some sleep and resume tomorrow.” She watched as student and teacher shared a look, apparently now realising they were to retire together. “I’m sure you two can figure something out. See you in the morning.” And with that, she transferred out, leaving the pair to come to an agreeable arrangement.

“I’m afraid we’re not staying in your room,” Hecate eventually said. “However..." With a flick of her wrist, she had transferred them both to Mildred's room, changing the girl into her pyjamas with barely a wriggle of her fingers. "Is there anything you wish to collect?"

Hecate ignored the tug at her wrist as Mildred dived to collect Tabby and the crochet blanket from across the bottom of her bed, looking up at her pleadingly with both bundled up in her arms. She rolled her eyes. She was hardly going to deny the girl the comfort of her cat when she was forced to endure spending the night with her. A signature flick of the wrist later, they stood in her own chambers.

"Wow," breathed Mildred, taking in the room in which they stood. The furniture was all rich, dark wood, with upholstery in warm, deep colours. Book cases lined most of the walls of the small sitting room in which they stood, books of all shapes and sizes filling them. What surprised Mildred the most, however, was the artwork. Above the fireplace hung a beautiful set of illustrations of potion ingredients, Mildred recognising them as symbols of love and protection. “Your rooms are really pretty, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate startled at the words, not having expected the compliment. To many, her rooms were too dark and rather gloomy. “Thank you, Mildred.” She gestured with her free hand towards the bedroom. “The bed is through there. Perhaps you might like to deposit your blanket and let Tabby settle?” At the girl’s nod, she led them through to her room, taking the time as Mildred made her cat comfortable to change into her own nightwear. With a further wriggle of her fingers, she was dressed in the deep purple pyjamas Pippa had gotten her after complaining that all her nightwear was far too distracting and making her lose games of chess she would otherwise win. They were soft and comfortable, and unlike her own satin camisoles covered her from her neck to her ankles, not to mention hid the tattood vines that crept over the back of her shoulders from the tattoo on her back. There were some things her students did not need to know.

*

“Tell anyone about this and I will end you, Mildred Hubble,” said Hecate as she produced a mug of cocoa and passed it to her. Her words were sharp, but her tone held no bite. Her words were further softened by the smirk tugging at her lips.

Mildred took the mug with a smile. “No one would believe me anyway. Especially not if I told them you added marshmallows and cream.”  
They sat in strangely companionable silence as they sipped their cocoa, having become comfortable in being alone together with the many hours Mildred and racked up in detention over the years.

“Do you think we’ll get these off?” Mildred asked after a while.

Hecate turned to look at her student. “Yes. Miss Cackle and the rest of the teachers will help and we’ll find something. Don’t worry, you-.“ Whatever she had intended to say fled her mind as she suddenly caught a whiff of Pippa’s perfume, only a second before the woman herself appeared in her lap. It was beyond her control to contain the undignified squeak that left her lips.

“Looks like I hit my transference spot perfectly,” grinned Pipa, leaning in to kiss painted red lips. She pulled back, however, when she felt Hecate’s hands fly to her shoulders, gripping tightly in a less than encouraging way. She took in her wide eyes and the sheer shock on her face, before following the hand that rested on her shoulder, what that hand was attached to. “Mildred’s here! And…she’s…attached…”

“Yes,” breathed Hecate, painfully rigid and face bright red, not daring to look at her student.

“You two are friends again!” came Mildred’s voice, after what felt to everyone in the room like decades of awkward silence. 

Pippa tried to make the act of sliding from Hecate’s lap to the arm of the couch as subtle as possible. “Yes, you could say that,” she replied, her cheeks dusted pink in a blush.   
Hecate found herself mute, still keenly aware of just how red her cheeks must be given she could feel them positively burning. She had forgotten in the midst of everything that Pippa had said she would stop in that night. 

Pippa shifted to perch on the coffee table in front of the pair, leaning forward and gently reaching out to examine the shackles. She gently reached out with her magic as Mildred took it upon herself to explain their situation. “So they just attached themselves?”

Mildred nodded. “We spent hours with Miss Cackle trying to get them off, but nothing seems to work.”

“I don’t recognise the magic either,” said Pippa, noticing with a frown the slight bruise on Hecate’s wrist where the metal had started to rub. She untied the short scarf from around her throat, taking care to tuck it beneath the metal of the shackle and provide a layer of cushion between the hard material and her love’s delicate skin. Summoning another scarf, she quickly set about doing the same for Mildred, the girl thanking her with a blush of her own.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying,” started the blonde. “But both of you look exhausted. Bedtime, I think.” She stood, brushing down her dress. “I’ll see what I can find to help at Pentangles. See if any of the staff known anything, and maybe I can stop by in the morning?”

“That would be nice,” replied Hecate, finally finding her voice. “If you have the time, of course.”

Pippa smiled, glad to see that Hecate wasn’t finding the situation too unbearable, and was still letting her in, despite the fact they had company. Forgetting herself for a moment, she leant in to kiss her, only catching herself at the last moment and pressing her lips to the other woman’s still bright red cheek. Stepping back, she gently ruffled Mildred’s hair. “I’ll see you both in the morning.” With a final smile, she was gone, leaving a rather awkward silence between the two remaining witches.

*

Hecate placed their joint wrists on a pillow between them in her bed, finding the experience of sharing her bed with a student altogether odd and rather uncomfortable, especially given the events of earlier that evening.

“Mildred, about earlier…” She paused, trying to decide whether she might prefer cutting her own hand off than having this discussion. “With Miss Pentangle.”

On the opposite side of the bed, Mildred merely shrugged, stroking Tabby with her free hand when the action jostled her. “We have lesbians in the normal world too.”  
To say Hecate was floored was an understatement. The words had been said without a hint of judgement, as though it was no less obvious than pointing out the sky was blue. “Right. And, it doesn’t bother you at all?”

Mildred turned to look at her teacher with a frown. “No. Mum’s friend Caroline is a lesbian. It doesn’t make her any different from mum’s other friends just because she likes to kiss girls.” She turned her attention back to her cat before adding. “And Miss Pentangle is nice.”

“Yes, she is,” Hecate found herself answering. She thought she might be in shock. Or potentially having a stroke. For years, she had struggled with her own coming to terms with her sexuality. Had had to hide or defend it from shallow minded witches and wizards who simply couldn’t understand, or simply didn’t want to with their cruel words and disapproving stares. And yet here was this girl, who faced hurdles at every step of her witching education, but somehow continued to look on the world with kind eyes, and opened her heart to all. She found herself settling back into mattress, glancing across to where Mildred was curled into her blanket, Tabby by her side. “Goodnight, Mildred.”

“G’night, Miss Hardbroom,” came the mumbled, sleepy response. 

*

Hecate woke in the dim light, refusing to open her eyes at the tug on her arm. "Go back to sleep, Pippa," she grumbled, only to feel her arm be tugged once more, this time with rather more force. Opening her eyes and coming to her senses, she realised it was not Pippa she was sharing a bed with, but Mildred, who appeared to be in the midst of a rather traumatic nightmare. Leaning over on her elbow, she reached across to try and wake the girl, only to be unceremoniously dragged across the bed as Mildred leapt from it on opening her eyes.

Mildred stood by the bed, panting and shaking, taking in the sight of her teacher splayed out in a rather undignified heap before her. "I'm so sorry, Miss Hardbroom. Are you okay?"

Hecate pulled herself up, crawling awkwardly across the mattress to perch on the edge of it, waiting as Mildred came to mirror her position. "You appeared to be having a nightmare." She paused, unsure of how to proceed. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Mildred immediately shook her head. 

Trying to think what Pippa would do, and immediately dismissing the notion of a hug, knowing it would only make them both uncomfortable, she tried a new tactic. "What would you normally do if you had a nightmare? I know it can't be of much comfort having me here. Would you like to talk to your friends? I could cast a silencing spell, make myself as scarce as I can given the circumstances?" 

"You'd do that?"

"I've had the odd nightmare in my time, Mildred. I know how unsettling they can be."

The girl nodded, sniffling slightly. "I was dreaming Agatha was back. She was putting everyone in paintings as revenge and turning them in to all sorts."

Hecate could sympathise. She had had her own Agatha based nightmares, always centring around being sent away, much like Agatha had done to her during the broomstick display. Of not being wanted. Being rejected by those she loved. Knowing they were only nightmares didn't make them any easier to deal with when you woke up alone and shaking in a bed that felt too big. She had sought her solace in Pippa, via middle of the night mirror calls, taking comfort in her voice and words of reassurance. 

"Agatha is no longer a threat," she said, her voice quiet, but more than audible in the otherwise silent room. "We have shown," she paused with a frown. "You more than any of us, have shown that together, we are stronger than her. Better than her."

Mildred nodded, managing a small smile. 

"Think you might be able to get back to sleep?" Asked Hecate. "Or try at least?"

Mildred nodded, both of them moving to settle back into their previous positions, linked arms on the pillow between them. As Hecate extinguished the lights that had automatically gently illuminated themselves upon her waking, she could feel Mildred fidget slightly next to her. After a few moments, she quietly mumbled the words of a spell she hadn't used in years, not since she used to use it to distract Pippa from her nightmares when the blonde would crawl into her bed at school. The ceiling above them became a mirror image of the stars in the sky above, casting a gentle glow over the room.

Closing her eyes once more, Hecate couldn't help but smile softly at the whispered thank you from the girl beside her.

**

"Well met, Miss Cackle," came Pippa's cheerful greeting as Ada waved a hand at her mirror to answer the call, still dressed in her robe, clearly only having woken.

"Well met indeed, Miss Pentangle."

"Apologies for calling so early, but I stopped in with Hecate last night on the way back from a conference and found her to be in a bit of a predicament," she explained. "And I wondered...well, if she's still in the same predicament whether someone should be there to ease negotiations." She felt her cheeks pink, but didn't let it deter her. "I don't know if you're aware..." At this she did pause, wondering how much precisely Ada knew of she and Hecate's relationship.

"How downright impossible Hecate can be in the morning?" Filled in Ada tactfully. "We've had a few early starts to head off to conference and the like." She smiled kindly at the eager woman through the mirror. "Perhaps it might be best if you attend? If you're available that is?"

"For Hecate, always," smiled Pippa, her expression softening. "Thank you Ada. I'll set off immediately."

*

Hecate frowned as she woke, rather more accustomed to her alarm waking her than waking naturally. Still, she reasoned, nuzzling deeper into her pillow, so long as her alarm hadn't yet gone off, she clearly had a few more minutes. It was only as she turned to try find a more comfortable position that she realised her arm was stuck. She tugged gently, but on feeling resistance once more raised her head, sleepily pushing her hair out of her eyes with her free hand. 

As she took in the sight of Mildred sitting cross legged on her bed quietly playing cards with Pippa, her sleep filled mind slowly began to clear and allowed her to remember the events of the day before. Her immediate reaction was to tense, to hide, to immediately become Miss Hardbroom, but here, in the early morning hours and in the privacy of her own chambers with Pippa smiling softly at her, she forced herself to remain only as Hecate. Shifting a little closer to the pair and stretching out the arm joined to Mildred's, she gave the girl some more room to manoeuvre.

"What time is it?" she finally asked.

"Miss Cackle has excused both of you from classes today," said Pippa by way of a roundabout answer. "I disabled your alarm spell when I arrived."  
Sensing it wasn't worth her time arguing, and knowing Ada would find cover for her classes, Hecate merely nodded into her pillow. "M'kay. Are we any closer to fixing this?"  
Pippa shook her head. "Afraid not. But I have the staff at Pentangles on the case too and have sent out a few feelers."

"She was trying transformation spells on it this morning, too," Mildred chimed in, feeling rather braver for the presence of Pippa. She had been rather dreading what waking up with Miss Hardbroom would be like, expecting her to be up and dressed at dawn. She was rather pleased to find this was just about as far from the case as could be.  
"Tea?" Asked Pippa, earning her a small smile from the still sleepy woman.

*  
Despite Miss Pentangle's comforting presence, Mildred found herself wary of this softer version of Miss Hardbroom, not because she didn't like her, but rather, she wasn't sure how to react to her being so malleable and serene.

She had been coaxed into a sitting position, a cup of tea cradled against her chest and her hair in a spectacular riot about her head.

"See," grinned Pippa. "Even the infamous HB can't be scary before her morning tea."

Hecate aimed the best glare she could manage at her, but somehow its effect was lost in the fluff of the free and untamed curls around her face.

*

Much as with the night before, and thanks to Hecate casting silencing and shielding spells separately around each of them, going to the bathroom, though now having to be a coordinated effort, wasn't quite as much of a trial as it might have otherwise been.

Over breakfast, the three of them pored over more books, Pippa able to act as negotiator between the pair when frustrations arose and also in giving a morale boost when one or other lost hope in finding a solution. She for one was quite keen to see them separated for the entirely selfish reason that she missed being able to kiss Hecate senseless, and really didn't want to scar Mildred by having to do it in front of her. A witch only had so much patience, however, and now that she knew what those lips tasted like, and that she could put such a dazed expression on the other woman's face, often even rendering her speechless, well, who could blame her.

"You're not going to be stuck forever," she chided after yet another tome was thumped shut by Hecate. "Just for now." She pushed herself to her feet, coming to stand behind her friend and beginning to card her fingers through her hair. Hecate closed her eyes, letting her head tilt back as she allowed herself to enjoy the sensation. Gentle fingers massaged her scalp as Pippa continued her ministrations, easing the headache Hecate had felt building. "How about we take a break from the books and I can do both of your hair?" She looked across to Mildred, who seemed to be watching their interaction with interest, smiling when she received an enthusiastic nod.

"I would be quicker using magic," said Hecate, though her voice wasn't quite as clipped as usual and Pippa could feel her relaxing under her touch. 

*

"Only me," smiled Ada as she appeared in Hecate's chambers. Her smile only grew as she took in the sight before her. Hecate and Mildred sat side by side at small table, the former already sporting a particularly elaborate French braid and the latter well on her way to under Miss Pentangle's gentle care. She had rather expected to arrive into the middle of a warzone, but as Hecate looked up from the book she had been reading, she looked positively pleased.

"Morning, Miss Cackle," greeted Mildred with a wide grin.

"Good Morning, Ada," nodded the potions mistress. 

Pippa paused in her plaiting to offer a quick good morning, the two headmistresses exchanging a pleased look at the calm in the room.

"I thought you might like to know I've been talking to a few other sources, and I think these may be a rather different version of a friendship trap..."

Mildred and Hecate exchanged a withering look.

"Could be here for a while then," sighed Mildred.

Hecate sat with her index and forefingers pressed to her temple. "You said a different version of a friendship trap. Different how?"

"Ah," said Ada. "We're not entirely clear. From the records I've found, they operate on a similar basis, but the circumstances of release are somewhat different in each case." She paused, aiming what she hoped was her most encouraging smile at the pair. "So, I might suggest you two try to get along..."

Mildred shrugged. "It actually hasn't been too bad. It was worse being stuck to Ethel. At least HB lets me eat and actually sit down."

Happy to move swiftly on from the unintended torture her spell appeared to have put Mildred thought, Ada nodded. "Yes. Well, it looks like we're off to a good start. I'll check in with you all later. In the meantime I'll leave you to...well..." She made a vague gesture with her hands before transferring from the room. 

Pippa paused, her hands stilling in Mildred’s hair. “Well, I suppose that means we can put the books away? Perhaps we could have some games this afternoon once I’ve finished this? What you do you think?”

Hecate rolled her eyes, knowing already she was in for a trying afternoon. Games were not often her idea of fun.

*

Mildred sighed as Hecate put down yet another obscure word she didn’t even know existed, never mind what it meant. As with the previous words she had put down, her teacher would explain the word and its meaning as Pippa counted her score, keen to make the word game into a teaching experience.

“How about Mildred and I team up?” suggested Pippa, jotting down Hecate’s latest score and after some quick mental arithmetic noting that her score eclipsed both Mildred’s and her own combined. “See if we can’t threaten your score together?”

Hecate raised an eyebrow, but allowed it. She watched with amusement as Pippa moved to settle herself cross legged on the floor beside her student, whispering in her ear with a gleeful smirk. In the next few turns, when after putting down her own words, she chose to ignore the wiggling of Pippa’s fingers as she selected fresh letters. There was very little doubt what the blonde was doing when each and every letter she selected was worst than the last, but she let it slide. She could, of course, retaliate, but found she didn’t want to on seeing the wide smiles and hearing the laughs from the other side of her coffee table.

Needless to say, she still won their game.

*

Dinner was a relaxed affair, and afterwards, Pippa offered to teach Mildred how to play chess, knowing Hecate often enjoyed some quiet relaxation after her evening meal. Passing her the book she had snagged from the other witch’s bedside table, she made quick work of moving the furniture to allow she and Mildred to sprawl out on the rug in front of the fire, Hecate’s armchair beside Mildred, allowing her to sit and read so long as she let her joined arm dangle down the side of the chair. 

It was as comfortable as the situation could be for the two of them, and Hecate appreciated the efforts Pippa was going to. She read for a while, enjoying the sound of Pippa’s voice filling the silence as she explained the rules of the game to Mildred. The first game was over relatively quickly, Pippa going easier on the girl than Hecate would, but still not making it easy for her. She was pleased to see this didn’t deter the girl, who was quick to set the board up for another game.

Curious, she kept watch over the top of her book, finally putting it aside when Pippa caught her watching them.

“Move your queen two spaces to the left,” she said, getting Mildred’s attention with a gentle tug on their joint hands. Mildred turned to her with a questioning look before turning her attention back to the board. She watched as her small fingers closed around the piece and could see her mind calculating the consequences of the move before she actually lifted the piece to its new position.

Hecate continued to watch, every so often giving small hints, the pair of them silently developing a method where Mildred would hover her hand over a piece when she was considering a move, and if Hecate deemed it the next best move, she would let her be, but if she thought there was a better move to be made, she would give a slight tug on their joint arms and Mildred would reconsider.

“We won!” exclaimed Mildred, her eyes widening when she realised her move put Pippa in check-mate. 

“Hmm, without cheating too,” smirked Hecate, causing both Mildred and Pippa to blush at their earlier antics. She reached out with her free hand to Pippa on catching her in a yawn. “You must be exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” lied Pippa, ignoring the eyebrow being raised at her. 

“You must have left Pentangles early this morning to be here when you did.”

Pippa shrugged. “I was awake, anyway.

“Pippa,” chided Hecate. If Mildred wasn’t here, she knew the pink clad witch would simply stay and if she was honest, even with Mildred there she was loathe to let her go.   
“No need to worry about me, Hiccup,” smiled the blonde. “Ada assured me when I called this morning there would be a room made up for me when I arrived.”

Hecate nodded. “Good. I don’t like the idea of you flying so tired.”

Still seated on the floor beside her potions mistress, Mildred smiled. She had become rather more used to the softer side of her teacher over the course of the day, and enjoyed seeing her interact with Miss Pentangle, so unlike her interactions with everyone else. Gentle and tactile. Soft, and dare she say it, loving. 

“Well, you don’t need to worry your pretty little witchy head about it,” grinned Pippa, even as her smile gave way to yet another yawn.

“Perhaps not. But it may be an idea to make use of that room before you fall asleep where you sit,” said Hecate. 

“Hot chocolate first?” asked Pippa.

“Ooh, please Miss Hardbroom?” chimed in Mildred. 

With a roll of her eyes, Hecate flicked her wrist to rearrange the furniture, Mildred letting out a soft ‘ooft’ as she found herself now seated on the couch beside Miss Hardbroom, Pippa now finding herself in the armchair opposite that Hecate had previously occupied. A further flourish of the potion mistress’s wrist produced three mugs of hot chocolate, topped off with cream and marshmallows, just as the night before.

“I don’t what your trick is, Hiccup, but you still make the best hot chocolate I’ve ever tasted,” smiled Pippa, curling up with her legs under her.

“You really do,” agreed Mildred. “Just don’t tell my mum I said that.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “I hardly think it’s the kind of thing to come up at parents’ evening.”

*

Pippa tried and failed to cover yet another yawn.

“To echo your words from last night, bedtime, I think” said Hecate softly. 

The blonde reluctantly nodded, pushing herself sluggishly to her feet. 

Hecate rose to meet her, Mildred wearily following. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Mildred dragged Hecate around the coffee table, stepping forward to wrap her arms around Pippa’s waist.

“Night Miss Pentangle,” she mumbled against her before promptly stepping back and covering her eyes with her free hand.

Pippa frowned at the action, but Hecate merely shook her head and rolled her eyes. The girl had the tendency to irritate her no end, but there were moments where her actions couldn’t help but make her smile. Thinking back to the night before, and Mildred’s simple acceptance of her relationship and sexuality she found herself feeling unusually brave. Stepping forward and ignoring the voice in her head that told her this was a very bad idea, she cupped Pippa’s cheek with her free hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.  
Pippa melted into the kiss, her eyes blinking open as Hecate pulled back. She raised an eyebrow at the unexpected action, surprised at the show of physical affection in front of a student no less. 

Hecate merely offered a small smile in response. “Goodnight, Pipsqueak.”

“Night Hiccup,” replied the blonde softly, before tearing her eyes from Hecate’s and reaching to gently squeeze Mildred’s shoulder. “Goodnight Mildred.”

The pair watched Pippa transfer from the room, a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

“Thank you, Mildred,” said Hecate, turning to her student.

Mildred smirked. “It’s like you said. No one would believe me if I told them anyway.” Her smile softened as they walked towards the bedroom together. “Not that I would. It’s up to you who you tell about what. Not me.” She paused. “Thank you though. For putting up with me today, and for being…nice. I know I make a lot of mistakes, but I really am trying.”

“I know,” nodded Hecate. “And you’re improving.”

Mildred’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Really? You really think so?”

“I do. Yes, you still make mistakes, and quite how you get yourself into so many scrapes I shall never know, but you are improving. I do see that you try, Mildred,” she replied softly. “And somehow, despite everything in this world you are wonderfully kind.”

“Did Miss Pentangle tell you you had to be nice to me?”

“No,” replied Hecate, sighing as Mildred raised an eyebrow at her. “She might have mentioned I can be a bit…abrasive. But that’s not why I’m saying this, Mildred. You have real potential to be a wonderful witch.”

“Is that why you keep trying to get me expelled and giving me detention?” asked Mildred as she climbed into bed, Hecate arranging the pillow between them. 

She turned to her student, a frown on her face. “Mildred, when was the last time in detention that I made you sit and write the lines you were given?”

“Ummm…”

“You think I give you detention to punish you?”

Mildred was forced to think hard over the more recent detentions she had had with Miss Hardbroom. They'd made practice portions, or Miss Hardbroom would make her repeat spells and chants and all sorts. “You've been helping me? Well why not just say? I thought you hated me!”

“No, Mildred, I do not hate you,” said Hecate, smiling sadly. “You know Mrs Hallow is on the board?” She watched as Mildred nodded. “Well, she would hardly take kindly to my giving you extra tuition and not her girls.”

“Oh.” It hit Mildred then, quite how ungrateful she sounded. 

“Mrs Hallow has a lot of power over what happens to Cackles academy, it doesn't do to aggravate her,” explained Hecate. 

“Detention on Monday as usual then?” asked Mildred with a smile. 

Hecate found herself actually laughing. “It would look rather odd to change from tradition now.” As they settled in, she dimmed the lights. “Would you like to learn the spell I cast last night?” She smiled at Mildred’s eager reply, speaking the spell clearly and slowly, but keeping her magic tightly under control so as she did not actually activate the spell. She listened as Mildred carefully repeated the spell, giggling in delight as the ceiling above them suddenly filled with stars.

“You know, I meant what I said earlier,” said Mildred, still beaming at her success. Being stuck to Ethel was worse. I ended up sleeping on the floor then. This has actually been quite fun.”

Hecate Hardbroom. Fun. No one would ever believe it

*

Waking the next morning, Hecate kept her eyes closed just a little longer before facing the day, warm and content beneath the covers. Finally opening her eyes, she frowned on finding Pippa laying beside her in the space she was sure Mildred should surely be occupying. 

Pippa gently took her hand and lifted her arm. “They had opened when I snuck in this morning.”

“She thought I hated her,” said Hecate, remembering, her frown deepening.

“Well, I’m glad you two have cleared up your differences,” the blonde said, smiling softly. 

“She’s still in detention on Monday.”

“Hecate!”

The darker haired witch smiled. “But now she understands why.” She shuffled forward until she was almost nose to nose with Pippa. “Come here,” she whispered, bringing her hands up to cup the blonde’s cheeks before kissing her, long and slow. “I’ve missed being able to do that.”


End file.
